


This Time It's Different

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stoned Tre is always unpredictable, but Billie's not expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time It's Different

"So you are really fucking stoned." Bill smiles down at Tre, who tilts his head up to squint up at the singer. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I really am." Tre giggles, a grin spreading across his face.

Billie shakes his head at him, a fond smile still tugging on his lips. "You didn't share."

"I like it when I'm stoned and you're sober. I don't care so much then. And you do." Tre says, smile sliding away as he turns away from Billie.

Billie frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, Billie." Tre turns around to face him again and reaches up to tug Billie down on the bed with him. He curls a hand around the back of Billie's head and pulls him into a kiss. 

Billie tastes the stale smoking lingering on Tre's lips and fists his hands in Tre's shirt, dragging the other man into his lap. He nips at Tre's lips making him groan and tangle his hands in Billie's hair. 

Billie grinds their hips together and Tre cries out, tipping his head back. Billie bites and sucks at Tre's neck, leaving bite marks that will bruise later on. 

Billie presses his palm against the bulge in Tre's pants, making him arch and whine, grinding against Billie's hand. 

"Oh fuck, Billie. I'm gonna come." Tre grasps at Billie's shoulders and Billie smirks, pressing harder at Tre. Tre shudders and groans, so close to an orgasm.

"Are you? Come for me then." Billie bucks his hips, pressing hard and tight against Tre and that brings Tre over the edge as he shivers and shakes and whimpers as his orgasm slams into him. Watching Tre rise out his own pleasure sparks Billie's orgasm and he buries his teeth in the side of Tre's neck, groaning.

Tre sags in Billie's lap, arms draped loosely around his shoulders. Billie wraps his arms around Tre's waist and holds onto him, resting his head against Tre's shoulder.

"Tell me what you meant when you said you liked it when you were high and I wasn't. That you didn't care and I did." Billie asks, voice muffled in Tre's shoulder.

Tre sighs, coming down from his high. "It doesn't matter. Let me up, so I can change."

"Not until you tell me." Billie tightens his arms around Tre's waist and looks up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tre says, an edge to his voice now.

"Well, we are, so deal and tell me." Billie snaps, glaring at the other man.

Tre sighs. "I like it that way because I don't care that I love you and you will never love me. I like it because you care about it more than I do. That you feel guilty even though you have no reason to. I like it because I'm selfish and I'm tired of hurting all the time." 

"I'm sorry." Billie whispers, taken aback by Tre's confession.

"Nothing for you to be sorry for." Tre shrugs, hands resting on Billie's shoulders.

Billie leans up and kisses him soft and slow, an apology in less words. Tre pulls away first. 

"Let's get changed. This is gross." He slips out of Billie's lap and this time Billie lets him, feeling like he's missing something important and not sure what.


End file.
